A moment before Xmas
by seasnake.756
Summary: Submissions to Yullen week. Drabbles are very short. Happy holidays, everyone.
1. Seasonal

These are my submissions to Yullen week. Unfortunately they are short but I feel like I've tried. Thank you in advance for reading.  


* * *

Seasonal

Even though if asked, Allen would vehemently deny it, it didn't change the fact that he liked wine. Perhaps it was a testament from his irresponsible Master but he always knew what wines were the best. He best liked his wine with Kanda but it also worked the other way around.

Kanda made everything sweeter.

Even the dry white wine, old bitter red wine….. all tasted like heaven's breath when it was with Kanda. Him and him only.

If Cross knew about it, he would probably laugh and congratulate himself of a job well done. If Lavi knew the he would laugh and scold him for underage drinking. If Lenalee knew she would be confused as to why, when his master was so alcoholic too.

But none of them knew about his infatuation with good, high quality wine. Preferably accompanied by Kanda.

There was a certain brand of wine he especially attributed to Kanda's ever-changing moods. A special, seasonal wine that was quite humorously named Four Seasons.

The glass looks elegant in the candle light. He has removed his gloves in favour of _feeling_ the wine in his hands. Somewhere far away in the tower a door slams. The vibration of footsteps perhaps isn't really there but he doesn't care, he still imagines he can hear them.

The light swish of a sword strapped into his side, the click of the steel-enforced heels. The way his blue hair is too holy for the air around him and the way only Allen can worship the ivory skin.

He's so lost in the glorious image that he misses the sound a door opening. But he certainly feels the glass being taken from his hand and the scent of soap that Kanda's hair carries. He opens his eyes.

Kanda's shirt is unbuttoned and his hair has been released from it's tie. In the moonlight the image looks otherworldly and Allen can't resist the urge to take a bite from the creature in front of him. An opportunity presents itself when almost glowing fingers reach for his face and Allen captures those fingers with his mouth. After a moment he lets them go and rises from his chair. Allen takes a long gulp from the glass in Kanda's hand and tugs him down by his hair.

They share a sweet kiss.

* * *

That's it for today. The other will appear as chapters to this one.


	2. Battle

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys made my day. Here's another one  


* * *

Battle

It had been going for half an hour now. Lavi and Lenalee had already run away due to the pure tension in the air. The finders were profusely sweating in their coats.

Allen and Kanda continued their silent argument in the cafeteria table. You could almost see the sparks flying between them as they silently exchanged opinions about everything, tough mainly each other. Despite the silence that would imply that it was only a minor argument, it was anything but.

An all-out battle between two stubborn minds was a more acute description. A battle that, if anything wasn't done soon, would turn bloody harming their relationship irreversibly.

Of course, when those two were involved, irreversible indicated that the other one was dead. And we can't have that happening, now can we?

This was how Komui, resident mad scientists slash all around madman saw the situation.

Perhaps this was larger amount of insight than usual from Komui of all people but even he could be smart. Occasionally.

So he unleashed a Komurin (the number was never stated and needless to say, the science team (or anyone else) was not amused) and the chaos resulted Allen and Kanda in the training room together with the door blocked. The innocent tone of Komui informed them that it would take at least 3 hours for them to get the door open. It was quite muffled so the time could've been anything, actually.

Silence descended. A loud sigh from Allen broke the ice and what came afterwards wasn't fit for any ears living or dead.

It was a battle of words which, with an ominous swishhhhh from Mugen, soon escalated into a battle without rules, honour or anything else that was usually between gentlemen.

In the course of the next 2 hours they generally destroyed anything that came in the way of their mutual quest to kill each other. But in the end they found themselves incapable of moving a muscle. Tired was an understatement. They dragged their half-dead bodies each others general vicinity.

"I'm sorry I ate your soba."

* * *

Xmas is coooooooomiiiiiiiing.......


	3. Comfort

... right. Here's the next one.  


* * *

Comfort

Kanda usually isn't one for this emotion business. But when he's sleeping side to side with Allen and silent spasms wrack through his lover's body when he fights his nightmares are something that he hates with all his heart.

Sometimes Allen rips through his own sheets when he forgets his own strength and sometimes he knocks Kanda out of the bed with some kind of a drunken kick that, despite being sluggish, still manages to throw him to the opposite wall.

When it first happened, Kanda was understandably enraged. Hand curled around Mugen, poised for the kill.

"_Kanda."_

He didn't move for the rest of the night. Just watched.

He'd tried to restrain him with his body but the flexible pile of limbs always managed to disappear from every body-lock he knew.

Sometimes he calls for Kanda, sometimes for Mana. Kanda doesn't really know who Mana was but it sounds important for his lover. He only knows that "Mana" isn't there anymore.

"_Why aren't you here? Where are you?"_

Even the ice-cool Kanda wants to break down and cry when he sees Allen opening his eyes, looking straight at him and still questioning where he was. It took him couple nights to realize that even though his eyes were open he was still dreaming.

"_Don't leave me alone!"_

His breathing is harsh again, he's sounding like he can't breathe. Kanda presses his hand against the sweaty forehead.

All movement stills.

Slowly, the calloused hands climb up and down his skin. The body curls around his and Kanda feels Allen's breathing tickling his collarbone. Another night's sleep for both of them.

Kanda presses a kiss to his head.

"_There you are."_

"_Thank you."_

The stars a jealous.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys.


	4. Protest

I'm going to sleep now......... *mumbles a thank you to the reviewers*  


* * *

Protest

To be fair to both of them, it was all about hormones. It was a teenage thing that not even Kanda with all his meditation and other practices could surpass.

It was also a question of different situations. Allen had just returned form a long, tiring mission. But alas, the long mission was probably the guiltiest.

They were in the library, more precisely, in a dark, unused, dusty corner. Kanda was not amused.

"Why the hell not?"

Allen feels like a thousand years has passed since he last slept. But still, here Kanda was, asking so nicely (nicely? what the hell am I thinking. It's Kanda!) and he wasn't sure he had the energy to say anything right now.

He wanted to get by Kanda, get in to his room and sleep. He tried but the plan failed. He couldn't pass Kanda.

Kanda, who was pulling Mugen out already, had a very _wrong_ kind of look in his eyes right now. This was the cue to Allen to run like hell. He did exactly that and, after five minutes, was in his room, door tightly locked. He collapsed on the bed and drifted away somewhere.

But he had an ominous feeling and true to it, the lock turned soon enough. He heard it but his body had long since stopped moving.

He heard the rustling of clothes. Hands of a swordsman made good work of his garments.

He didn't move.

If Kanda was that horny, then who was Allen to protest.

* * *

Seeeeeyyyaaahhhhh.....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	5. Playground

I have this nagging feeling that quite a lot of people will make this promt to be some kind of a children AU. I dont' know how to do those so....  


* * *

Playground

A long, long time ago, there was a park. The park was almost fairytale-like, with singing birds, nice animals, laughing children. Colours nearly unreal, so bright.

Everyone loved that park. In the park, there was a playground. Parents would come there with their children who would grow up and bring their children. A never-ending cycle.

That had been broken. A recent akuma attack had left the entire area a gaping hole.

Allen was sitting on the remains of something that looked like a swing. Kanda found him there, staring the ashes blankly. He sat down beside his lover.

"It was good that they attacked during the night." Allen started, slowly coming out of his reverie.

Kanda didn't know what to answer so he decided to remain silent. It seemed to be a good choice, since Allen started an hour-long monologue about how children should be treated with love and affection. It was clear from the bitter tone he spoke in that no one had done that to him when it most mattered.

It painted a lonely picture of a boy in a playground, late at night. He couldn't come during the day because the parents would drive him away, the children would find him to be too different.

Kanda enveloped Allen into a hug and felt him give in and relax. He'd stopped talking ages ago.

Then Kanda had a strange thought and he voiced it: "It's good that we can't have children."

Allen ripped himself away from his chest and stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You know.. We couldn't really raise them since we're always on missions and there's the risk that either on of us dies and…."

He was interrupted by giggles. Goddammit, first Moyashi was all teary eyed and now he's laughing. I'm getting out of here…. Something like this were Kanda's thoughts that were all wiped out when Allen sealed their lips together. After a while they rested their foreheads together. Allen still has that amused glint in his eyes when he kisses Kanda's nose.

"You know I love you. Always will."

* * *

My inner angst writer loves that lonely playgroud image..... See ya.


	6. Steam

I felt like this………. Love you guys. (why am I saying that so much. Must be the Xmas spirit.)

* * *

Steam

In the middle of the night, the tower is always beautiful. Echoing hallways are filled with shadows and silence. In those hallways, there walks a young man. Kanda.

He has a towel in his hands and a bar of soap. That's all he needs for this nightly excursion.

To the showers.

He opens the door to the dark bathroom. He lights it up and almost slips on the tiles when he realizes that there is someone already. Why the hell the lights weren't on then?

It takes a few seconds to locate the perpetrator who turns out to be Allen. Kanda now understands why the lights were of. Allen has his eyes closed and looks serene. He isn't sleeping though.

Kanda silently strips and steps behind Allen. He is a meter away when he has to dodge an effective punch from Allen. He sidesteps it and twists himself in front of his lover. Quickly he embraces him and feels him freeze. Allen opens his eyes.

A gruesome monocle appears and swirls around, searching. The red eyeball goes around by itself and looks painful more than anything. Kanda turns the water knob to scalding hot and allows it to rain on them. He hates that monocle, how it refuses to cloud even when the steam engulfs everything.

After a while it disappears and they are left with red skin and oxygen deprivation.

"Thanks again." Allen says, looking away from him. Kanda brings his fingers to his jaw and tilts his face up. They kiss passionately and Kanda allows his hands roam the clean skin under.

At some point Allen stops answering. Kanda doesn't realize it first but when he does he sees Allen looking at him like an angel from the heavens. He smiles like that usually but now it was even more than that. It was blinding.

Allen danced like a snake from his embrace and Kanda hears the pipes gurgle for a second. He ignores it.

The ice cold water hits him and the atmosphere is ruined. Allen is already at the door with only pants on (god how did he get so fast?) and disappearing. Kanda performs a similar miracle of speed and starts the chase.

He just hopes that it wouldn't take long. They had a mission tomorrow morning.

* * *

I know that I'm evil. Last one tomorrow!


	7. Foreing

Spelling mistakes 'cause my Word failed me. anyway: Extremely happy holidays for everyone  


* * *

Foreing

They were in Europe. In Europe, Kanda was foreing. In central Asia it was kind of home. In Japan he draws in a breath, reminisces a while and leaves.

He has seen too much to stay and taint his memories of this place. It hurts to breath if he stays too long.

When he is in Allen's arms, he relaxes completely and feels that he is somewhere he belongs.  
It feels so good. He dreams of white sakura petals and grass. Even though trust is a foreing thing to him,  
he trusts Allen. He finds his rest in the strong arms.

Home had always been a vague concept to Allen. He had no recollection of the home his biological parents had. Perhaps he's never even seen it in the small part of his childhood that he spent with them.

Everywhere he went (_peoplewouldalwaysstare_), Allen was foreing. With Mana there had never been a stable home, much less with Cross.  
When he arrived to the Black Order, it had been a home. BUt for all his life, home was wherever he presently was.

So if he had to leave the tower, he would go and not feel bad. That's how it was.

When they embrace each other, they are home. When they kiss each other, they own the world. When they lay next to each other without the barriers of clothes, the world could disappear end they wouldn't care.

They sleep and dream of the other in an endless space of stars.

This was were they belonged.

* * *

My thank yous to the lovely reviewers. Have a virtual cookie. And Happy holidays!

GoGothGirl

Aion Laven Walker

Digimagic

Moyashiismybrother

iruka92

SeikaDragon

Avaris

buchouslvr


End file.
